Atlantlard
by Rosine
Summary: Le calamard géant fait une fête dans le lac. Quelle seront les conséquences pour le château? MMAD friendship
1. Chapter 1

Quelque-chose que j'écris pour ma prof d'anglais (en anglais) grâce à un plot bunny qu'Ela a rentré dans mon crâne. Je pense updater régulièrement (l'histoire initiale est finie et il y aura au moins une suite, mais elle n'est pas encore écrite) il faut juste que je traduise et qu'Ela me beta-read. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis sous aucune substance illicite… enfin, je crois…

**Disclaimer** : To ce qui viens d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, Nesy appartient à l'Ecosse, mais tous les oc sont à moi.

**Chapitre 1**

-Minerva ! Il faut que vous voyiez cela !

La directrice adjointe de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, leva la tête des rédactions qu'elle était en train de corriger pour voir qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau ainsi. Une Pomona Chourave échevelée – plus que d'habitude, s'entend – se trouvait à sa porte.

-Je suis assez occupée là.

-Je pense que vous trouverez ce que j'ai à vous montrer plus intéressant que vos corrections.

Le professeur McGonagall soupira.

-Quel est exactement le problème, Pomona ?

-Le niveau du lac est en train de monter.

-Et ?

-Le calamar géant fait une fête. Et seulement deux de ses invités sont arrivés pour l'instant.

-Et qu'est-ce que ce ça a à voir avec moi ?

-L'eau clapote contre la porte d'entrée.

-Si c'est votre idée d'une farce, elle est loin d'être drôle.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, Minerva. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai amené certaines de mes plantes pour bloquer la porte d'entrée, mais je pense qu'il y a déjà de l'eau dans les parties les plus basses des cachots.

-Il faut prévenir Severus ! La salle commune des Serpentards est la salle la plus basse du château !

-Et celle des Poufsouffles ?

-Elle est une dizaine de mètres au dessus. Est-ce que Albus est déjà au courant ?

-Je suis venu vous voir d'abord.

Minerva se leva.

-Allez chercher vos blaireaux. Je m'occupe de Severus et d'Albus.

Pomona partit et Minerva agita sa baguette. Une chatte argentée se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur tandis qu'elle allait dans les cachots. Alors qu'elle approchait le bureau du professeur Rogue, elle mit le pied dans l'eau ; elle feula. Elle se raidit et continua à marcher sur le sol détrempé. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit la porte. Severus surveillait une potion. Il la regarda.

-Puis-je vous aider, Minerva ?

-Ne voyez vous pas quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Pour l'amour de Merlin, regardez le sol ! Le château est inondé. Allez chercher vos serpents, leur salle commune doit être détrempée. Emmenez-les dans la Grande Salle, nous trouverons une solution.

-Avez-vous peur de l'eau, Professeur McGonagall ?

-Contentez-vous de vous dépêcher. Les lions peuvent nager, pas les serpents. Je serais dans la Grande Salle.

Elle partit. Dès qu'elle fût suffisamment haute pour rester sèche, elle se transforma et rejoignit le point de rendez-vous. Une foule de Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Gryffondors s'y trouvait. Sans doute Albus avait prévenu ses Lionceaux et les Aiglons de Filius. Tous les professeurs à l'exception de Rogue y étaient aussi. Elle les rejoignit à la table du personnel.

-Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas transformer les pierres en éponges avec Minerva ? demanda Silvanus Brûlopot à Albus.

-C'est une bonne idée, si vous voulez que le château s'éffondre, rétorqua Minerva, Il faut que nous menions les étudiant dans les pièces les plus hautes. Plus c'est haut, mieux c'est.

-La tour de Serdaigle a neuf étages, souligna Filius.

-Et celle de Gryffondor ? demanda Hagrid

-Cinq étages seulement. Ce ne sera pas suffisant, répondit Minerva. Mais la tour d'astronomie atteint les douze étages. Deux maisons peuvent y aller.

-La tour nord en fait dix, souligna Septima Vector alors que les Serpentards entraient.

-L'eau atteint les 1,5 mètre dan mon bureau maintenant. Nous devrions délacer les étudiants maintenant.

-Je ramène les Serdaigles dans leurs salles, dit Filius.

-Vous aurez besoin d'aide, offrit Septima.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de mettre les Serpentards avec les Gryffondors. J'emmène les Poufsouffles dans la tour d'Astronomie, établit Pomona.

-Je ferais mieux de venir aussi, je porte beaucoup d'importance à mes télescopes, ajouta Aurora Sinistra.

-Je ne vais PAS passer Merlin sait combien de temps dans la tour de divination. C'est hors de question, feula Minerva. Nous irons avec vous, Pomona.

-Dans ce cas j'amènerais les Serpentard dans la tour nord. Je ne suis pas effrayé par la divination, renifla Severus.

-Je resterais évidement dans ma chambre. Mon troisième œil serait perturbé si je devais bouger.

Personne ne releva le commentaire de Sybille.

-Il faut qu'il y ait au moins quatre membres du personnel par maison pour surveiller les étudiants, conseilla Albus.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas dans la même pièce que Minerva, dit Argus. Elle et Miss Teigne ne s'entendent pas bien. Je ferais mieux d'aller dans la tour nord aussi.

-J'irais avec vous, le terrain de quidditch peut se voir de cette tour, je garderais un œil sur les dégâts, proposa Rolanda.

-Je resterais dans la bibliothèque, dit Irma.

-Et moi avec elle, ajouta sa grande amie, Bashelda Babbling.

-Hors de question. Vous irez toutes les deux avec Filius, rétorqua Albus.

-Mais les livres… essaya la bibliothécaire.

-Les étagères repoussent l'eau. Vous ferez ce que je vous dis. Les autres rejoindront Pomona et Minerva avec moi.

Rubeus Hagrid, Charity Burbage, Silvanus Brûlotpot et Pompom Pomfresh suivirent le directeur.


	2. Chapter 2

-Pourquoi étiez-vous si pressée de quitter la grande salle ? demanda Pomona.

Les étudiants se trouvaient dans les quatre derniers étages de la tour. Minerva et Pomona étaient dans le plus haut, discutant amicalement alors que la plupart des premières et deuxièmes années lisaient ou dormaient.

-Je n'aime pas l'eau, à moins qu'elle ne soit dans mon thé ou dans ma douche, répondit Minerva.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis une chatte, dit-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

-Oui…

-Professeurs ! appela un 2ème année Gryffondor, il y a quelque chose qui bouge autour de la tour !

Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur. Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et se dressa pour rejoindre le garçon. Elle regarda dans la direction qu'il montrait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Sterlan, ce n'est que Nessy. Il n'est pas dangereux, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Eh bien oui, je ne mentirais pas à un étudiant.

-Comment pouvez-vous l'être ?

-Il est assez célèbre, même chez les moldus.

-Sans oublier le fait qu'elle est écossaise, ajouta Pomona.

-Je ne le suis pas. Je suis irlandaise. Mais mon mari l'est en revanche.

-Albus est écossais ?

-Pourquoi donc penseriez-vous cela ?

-Vous venez juste de dire que votre mari était écossais.

-Et parce que mon mari l'est, cela veut dire qu'Albus l'est aussi ? Vous êtes étrange, Pomona.

-Vous n'êtes pas mariée avec Albus ?

-Est-ce que McGonagall sonne comme Dumbledore pour vous ?

-Non, je pensais que vous utilisiez votre nom de jeune fille…

-Dans ce cas, est-ce que McGonagall sonne Irlandais pour vous ?

-C'est pour ça que je disais que vous étiez écossaise, pas irlandaise. Quel est votre nom de jeune fille de toute façon ?

-Aindiru. Mais je ne vois pas à quoi vous servira cette information. Maintenant, Mr Sterlan, je vous suggère de quitter cette fenêtre et de trouver une autre occupation.

-Oui, M'dame.

Il sauta sur le sol et rejoignit ses camarades. Minerva et Pomona retournèrent s'asseoir.

-Pourquoi penseriez-vous que je suis mariée au directeur ? demanda Minerva.

-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

-Je ne demanderais pas si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Eh bien, pour commencer, vous êtes toujours ensemble.

-Ca ne veut rien dire, je suis sa directrice adjointe.

-Vos alliances concordent et vous passez vos vacances ensemble.

-Nous les passons dans la même maison, pas dans la même chambre. Et pour ce qui est des alliances, c'est le symbole des McGonagall.

-Et pourquoi donc Albus porte le symbole des McGonagall ?

-Simplement parce que sa femme est une McGonagall.

-Il a épousé une McGonagall et ce n'est pas vous ?

-Il a épousé ma belle-sœur, commère.

-Pourquoi passez vous vos vacances ensemble ?

-Nous sommes absents toute l'année scolaire. Mon mari et sa sœur apprécient la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Aucun d'entre nous ne voyais l'intérêt d'acheter une nouvelle maison quand une seule était suffisante.

-Vous ne voyez pas votre mari de toute l'année ?

-Il rend visite de temps en temps. Et pour vous éviter de poser la question, nous quittons à peine la chambre, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous ne l'ayez jamais vu.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment. Une première année Poufsouffle les rejoignit.

-Professeur, j'ai faim… J'ai manqué le diner pour réviser et je n'ai rien mangé depuis midi.

Bien que l'étudiante ait parlé à Pomona, Minerva remua sa baguette. Un grand plat de sandwiches détrempés apparut. Pomona les sécha d'un coup de baguette. L'irlandaise attrapa quelques épingles dans ses vêtements et les transforma en assiettes.

-Je vais en apporter aux autres.

Elle remplit les assiettes avec des sandwiches et descendit les escaliers. A l'étage en dessous du sien, Silvanus Kettlerburn dormait dans un fauteuil et Charity Burbage jouait à la pioche avec les 3èmes et 4èmes années. Tant qu'elle y était, elle transforma certains meubles en matelas pour que les étudiants puissent dormir. Elle continua son voyage en descendant. Hagrid ronflait sur le sol et Aurora Sinistra racontait des contes aux Poufsouffles de 5ème année. La plupart de ses lionceaux dormaient sur le sol aussi. Elle sourit avec tendresse en prenant soin que personne ne la voit et agita sa baguette. Une couverture magique se déposa sur le groupe. L'étage le plus bas était occupé par Albus et Pompom. L'infirmière semblait contrôler la santé de tout le monde tandis qu'Albus offrait des citrons confits. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici bas, ma chère ? Vous voulez une confiserie ?

-N'importe quoi, Albus. Je pensais simplement que vous pourriez avoir faim. J'ai apporté des sandwichs de la cuisine.

-Comment les avez-vous eus ?

-Je les ai conjurés. Ils étaient détrempés mais Pomona les a séchés.

-Vous auriez pu vous éviter cette peine, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-N'êtes vous pas maîtresse de la métamorphose ?

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Vous pourriez transformer quelque-chose en nourriture. Des pierres par exemple.

-Soyez sérieux. La nourriture métamorphosée est lourde à digérer et d'autant plus à partir de pierre. De plus, où trouverais-je suffisamment de pierres pour nourrir chaque étudiant ?

-Regardez autour de vous, Minerva. La tour est faite de pierres.

-Bonne idée, comme ça, quand il pleuvra nous n'auront plus de toit sur la tête et nous serons trempés.

Albus pouffa et mangea un autre citron confit. Minerva le regarda avec suspicion.

-Combien en avez-vous mangé ?

-Euh… dix ? essaya-t-il.

-Je dirais au moins le double. Vous savez ce qu'a dit le docteur. Et Moira.

-Ce que Moira ignore ne peut pas lui faire de tort.

-Vous croyez sérieusement que je vais lui cacher ?

-N'oubliez pas que je suis votre boss.

-N'oubliez pas que je suis en charge du travail la moitié du temps parce que vous n'êtes pas là.

-N'oubliez pas que je vous défends lorsque Severus est injuste avec vos lionceaux.

-N'oubliez pas que je suis la meilleure amie de votre femme.

-N'oubliez… Okay, je ne peux pas battre ça.

Ils sourirent.

-D'ailleurs, le personnel pense que nous sommes mariés.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Eh bien, Pomona pense que nous le sommes. Et elle est la plus grande commère que Poudlard ait connue. Si elle le pense, tout le personnel aussi.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le penserait dès le départ ?

-Je cite : nous sommes toujours ensemble, nous passons nos vacances ensemble et nous alliances correspondent.

-Mais il y a une explication très simple pour cela.

-Oui. Je lui ai parlé de Moira et Teàrlach. Mais elle ne va le dire à personne.

-Pourquoi donc, si elle est une si grande commère ?

-Parce que ça reviendrait à admettre qu'elle s'est trompée dès le début.

Elle se leva.

-Je devrais y retourner. Mr Sterlan est difficile à maitriser.

Elle atteint les escaliers et se retourna.

-Au fait, Nessy danse autour de la tour.


End file.
